La Navidad no era tan mala después de todo
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: "¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de la Navidad? Que puedes recibir besos como éstos y sólo con una plantita verde colgada en cada puerta"./Fic creado a partir del reto de imágenes del topic Mimato del Foro Proyecto 1-8 para TrueAleCriollo :D


**¡Hola a todos! (Felices Reyes :D)**

 **Aquí vengo trayendo un pequeño one-shot de ésta bellísima pareja (aprovechando que es su semana). Ésta actividad es un reto nacido del foro Mimato a partir de imágenes.**

 **La imagen, cortesía de TrueAleCriollo, es la misma de la portada.**

 **Espero haber cumplido con el reto y espero que te guste, True :3 como a todos los lectores, por supuesto :)**

 **Esperaré sus comentarios al respecto xp**

 **Sin nada más por acotar, me despido.**

 **Besis~**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _La Navidad no era tan mala después de todo_**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo odiaba, con toda su alma. Lo hacía de verdad. Nunca antes odió tanto algo como en ese momento. Gruñó por lo bajo y fulminó con la mirada aquella cara regordeta y simplona, con su estúpida barba blanca y su estúpido traje rojo como si de un tomate se tratara. Lo odiaba.

Pero lo que más le enfermaba era aquel destello de verde, simulando una vegetación que no era autóctona de su zona y promulgando una festividad que no era suya. Aunque lo que más detestaba era cómo las personas podían amar tanto aquella fecha y esmerarse tanto en elegir regalos, preparar platillos y gastar tanto dinero en ornamentación y luces.

―Mira esto, Yama… ¿Cuál crees que quedará mejor en el árbol de tu madre? ―Y una de las tantas fans de la fecha se encontraba allí junto a él, perdiéndose en la abundancia de decoración y colores pomposos que otorgaba la fecha.

Se giró a mirarla sin mucho ánimo y verla con dos paquetes de bolas de colores, uno azul y otro rojo con dorado, le hizo preguntarse nuevamente por qué tenía que estar pasando por eso.

Mimi agitó ambas cajas frente a sus ojos, reclamando su atención casi con molestia por no conseguirlo; y es que pedirle opinión sobre algo que no le gustaba y retenerlo contra su voluntad, era pedir demasiado por parte suya. No era un santo, por favor.

―El que sea, Mimi. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

―Creo que el rojo con dorado quedaría bien, ¿no? ―Pasó del comentario de Yamato, volviéndose a centrar en las dos cajas de veinte bolas cada una. ―Es decir, la decoración de tu madre se centra en colores cálidos, como el dorado, naranja y rojo. Poner azul sería corromper tanta armonía de tonos, ¿no crees?

―Mimi… ―Casi suplicó. Faltaba poco para lograrlo.

―No se diga más: rojo será. ―Y depositó el paquete elegido en la canasta que llevaba Yamato arrastrando con su pie, sin ánimo de cargarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era impensable al tener tantas cosas dentro: golosinas, luces de colores, servilletas, vasos desechables… Todo con ese aire nauseabundo a la navidad.

Lo odiaba.

Suspiró con resignación al ver a Mimi andando casi pegando saltos en su andar para dirigirse hacia la otra góndola con adornos de botas rojas y ositos de felpa saliendo de ésta.

Y aún se preguntaba por qué tenía que haber sido él el afortunado en ir de compras. Takeru adoraba la navidad, casi con la misma devoción que Mimi; pero claro, a su hermano se le ocurre enfermarse esa fecha. ¿Es que nadie tenía compasión de su cinismo navideño?

Desde que Hiroaki y Natsuko comenzaron a celebrar juntos la Navidad ―entre otras festividades importantes―, las cosas comenzaron a hacerse en conjunto y eso significaba que tanto sus padres, como los hijos de éstos y las respectivas novias de los mismos, solían poner su granito de arena para embellecer las fechas.

Hikari se estaba encargando de cuidar de Takeru en esos momentos, de seguro estaban cómodamente recostados en el cuarto de su hermano menor, disfrutando de la calidez del hogar. Gruñó porque él deseaba estar recostado en su propia cama y disfrutar sin ninguna estúpida festividad que le hiciese salir de su casa a comprar adornos navideños que su madre le había pedido.

Pudo haberse negado, claro que sí. Su "no" era rotundo cuando estaba decidido a no ceder, sin importar que se tratara de su madre; sin embargo, cuando la solicitud de Natsuko surgió, Mimi estaba con él pues había ido a su casa a traerle unas galletas caseras para él y fue cuando todo se echó a perder.

Mimi se ofreció a comprar los adornos para Natsuko, encantada con la idea, por supuesto. Trató de hacerla entrar en razón, diciéndole que era mucho más cómodo quedarse en el sofá y disfrutar una película como lo hacían siempre, pero el instinto de su novia era mucho más fuerte y acabó siendo arrastrado por ella hasta el centro comercial, donde el maldito espíritu navideño estaba impreso hasta en el polvo que dejaban las suelas de los zapatos.

Y véanlo allí, rogando porque el mall se incendiara o algo semejante para poder tomar a Mimi, con una excusa válida y echar a correr de regreso a su casa.

―¿Crees que éstas botitas quedarán bien en la entrada? ―Preguntó Mimi volviéndose a verlo.

―Elige cualquiera, Mimi. ―Respondió sin ganas de fingir un simple interés por el asunto.

Mimi hizo un mohín en descontento y él no hizo nada para remediarlo. Sus miradas ceñudas compitieron un segundo cuando Mimi volvió a hablar.

―Oh, vamos. No puedes odiar tanto la Navidad.

―Créeme, puedo sorprenderte. ―Respondió él, sentándose en un banco de madera libre que tenía cerca suyo, colocándose la capucha de su abrigo encima de la cabeza, como si fuese suficiente como para ignorar a su novia en esos momentos.

―Pero es Navidad, Yama… ―Insistió ella acercándose a él, intentando hacerle entrar en razón, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese la mejor razón que tenía para cambiar de parecer sobre el asunto.

Yamato dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio.

―Precisamente por eso: es Navidad, Mimi. No es una festividad nuestra, ni siquiera creemos en ella, sólo es una oportunidad para vender cosas y enriquecer a otros que… ―Yamato seguía hablando, quejándose con sus ideas anticapitalistas y anticonsumistas, mientras Mimi rodó los ojos con fastidio a causa de las palabras de su novio; fue cuando caminó hasta él y tomando de la prenda de Yamato, lo jaló hacia ella e interceptó los labios de su novio con los suyos propios.

Yamato se sorprendió de la repentina acción de Mimi. Normalmente, se avergonzaría de estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas en público, pero ante la forma en la que Mimi besaba sus labios ―lenta y dulcemente, como si estuviese degustando algún caramelo, jugando con sus labios y su lengua casi con descaro―, pudieron más que sus conservadores pensamientos.

Ella dirigió sus manos hasta la nuca de su novio y se abrazó aún más a él, profundizando el tacto entre ambos; él no podía pensar cuando tenía los labios de Mimi, era como un acto reflejo el que su cuerpo reaccionara a ella al mismo instante en el que la tenía cerca, así que sus brazos rodearon la pequeña cintura de la castaña y la hicieron presa de éstos. La escuchó reír entre el beso y eso lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. Ella mordió entonces su labio inferior, arrancándole un gruñido que la hizo deleitarse.

Mimi rompió el beso entonces, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios al contemplar a su novio sonrojado y con los labios húmedos y rojos por aquel beso.

―¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de la Navidad? ―Susurró ella, quedito. Él negó con la cabeza, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la muchacha que tenía abrazada a él. ―Que puedes recibir besos como éstos y sólo con una plantita verde colgada en cada puerta. ―Y se aproximó al oído de su novio para finalizar. ―Si eso puede darte una plantita verde, imagínate todo lo que podría suceder después.

Yamato se tensó en su sitio y el sonrojo aumentó en él. Mimi sonrió con inocencia, girándose sobre sus pies se alejó de su novio, de vuelta a los saltitos infantiles de hace rato.

La vio marcharse y no se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de idiota pegado al rostro. Bufó divertido y pensó que quizá Mimi tenga razón.

 _«La Navidad no era tan mala después de todo…»_

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No? Espero sus comentarios :D**


End file.
